User blog:KaharZamet/Star Wars: Lorekeepers
This page is about the science, history, and story of the Star Wars galaxy. Chapter 1: The Rakata The Rakata, also known as the Builders, were a scientifically advanced race that created most of the techonology used in Star Wars in the Clone Wars, Old Republic, and Knights of the Old Republic. These include the Star Forge and the Hyperdrive. The Rakata become corrupted, merciless warriors after long use of the Dark Side of the Force. They created the Infinite Empire sometime before 36,453 BBY and started a quest to conquer the galaxy. They conquered most of the galaxy, but the Jedi and a mysterious plague fought the Rakata, and in 25,000 BBY, the Infinite Empire collapsed. The Rakata were believed to be extinct on Lehon by 1,000 BBY. Some Rakata still lived on across the galaxy though. The One, which was a Rakata who led the Black group of Rakata on Lehon, was encountered by Darth Revan at one point. The One agreed to help Revan if Revan stole an ancient tome from the Rakata Elders for him. Revan, however, never returned to the One with the tome, and instead sided with the Elders. Years later in 3,956 BBY, Revan, now a Jedi again, returned to Lehon in search of the Star Forge. He killed several Black Rakata and was brought before the One. Revan sided with the Elders once more and killed the One. In 3,641 BBY, the Infernal group of Rakata rose as a threat in the Eternity Vault on Belsavis when they were awakened by an Imperial bombing run. During the bombing run, the Infernal Rakata were discovered. The Infernal Rakata were led by Soa, the Infernal One. Republic and Imperial strike teams were sent in. They defeated the Infernal Rakata and killed Soa. As of the Clone Wars era, it is believed that the Rakata are completely extinct. There still is the possibility some live on though. Even if the Rakata do not live on, their legacy still does. Chapter 2: The Gree The Gree were also a scientifically advanced race, like the Rakata. They created a lot of technology also. During the Infinite Empire times, the Gree were in battle with the Rakata. Eventually, the Gree stationed themselves on the planet of Asation and enclosed it from the rest of the galaxy. In the Old Republic era, however, Gree representation was still present. There were Gree droids present on Coruscant to help protect Gree waterways on Coruscant. There was also several Gree devices being used by the Republic and Empire. Eventually, the Dread Masters managed to gain access to Asation and took control of one of the ancient Gree Hypergates in 3,640 BBY. The Gree then sent ambassadors to the Imperial and Republic fleets for help. The Dread Masters had summoned Lotek'k, or the Terror From Beyond, from the Gree Hypergates. The Republic and Imperial strike teams eventually defeated the Dread Master's forces. Shortly after, the Gree starship known as the Gray Secant appeared over Ilum. The Gree had landed and set up a camp. The Republic and Empire sent heroes to the camp on Ilum to investigate what was going on, and help out. The Gree are still famous to this day, their technology still being widely used. Chapter 3: The Hutt Cartel The Hutt Cartel was a large, powerful crime syndicate made up of Hutts and their servants/allies. It is unknown exactly when the Hutt Cartel was founded, but it was sometime before the Old Republic era. The Hutt Cartel is led by a Supreme Mogul, or leader. The first Supreme Mogul known was Barabbula the Hutt. He led the Hutt Cartel until about 3,840 BBY. Then Karagga the Unyielding replaced him. Karagga ruled until 3,641 BBY. After Karagga's actions threatened both the Republic and Empire, the two factions decided to send strike teams to kill Karagga. After Karagga's death, Toborro became the Supreme Mogul. He led the Hutt Cartel through the invasion of Makeb, until his death in 3,640 BBY. It is unknown who became the Supreme Mogul afterwards. It is speculated that Jabba Desilijic Tiure may have been the Supreme Mogul during his time of power. The Hutt Cartel still exists, and is widely known and feared across the galaxy. Chapter 4: The Dread Masters The Dread Masters were a group of six Sith Lords. For centuries, they were the Emperor's advisors. The Dread Masters had studied the Phobis devices and became very powerful, which made them a threat to the Republic. Eventually, Jedi Master Jaric Kaedan and a Republic Special Forces team boarded the Dread Master's dreadnaught. They captured the Dread Masters and secretly imprisoned them on Belsavis. In 3,641 BBY, Imperials traveled to Belsavis and released the Dread Masters. After the Emperor was defeated, the Dread Masters went rogue. They recruited a Trandoshan named Kephess. Kephess and his Warstalkers would turn against the Republic, and fight both the Republic and Empire on Denova. Strike teams eventually defeated the Warstalkers and killed Kephess. The Dread Masters revived Kephess though. In 3,640 BBY, the Dread Masters took over an ancient Gree Hypergate on a planet named Asation. They used the hypergate to summon Lotek'k, the Terror From Beyond. Republic and Imperial strike teams were sent to Asation. They defeated the Dread Masters' forces and encountered Kephess. They defeated Kephess in combat, but before the death blow could be dealt, Kephess was sucked into the Terror From Beyond by a tentacle. Five of the Dread Masters fled to Oricon, a planet similar to Mustafar, and created the Dread Palace. The sixth, Styrak, chose to go separately to Darvannis and create the Dread Fortress. Republic and Imperial strike teams invaded the fortress and killed Styrak and his forces. The strike teams then traveled to Oricon to finish the Dread Masters. The strike teams invaded the Dread Palace and fought through the Dread Masters' forces until they encountered Brontes. After a long fight, Brontes was killed, leaving only four Dread Masters left. The strike teams entered the throne room to fight the four remaining masters. The spirits of Styrak and Brontes were brought back, but they were defeated and all of the Dread Masters, except for Calphayus, were killed. When Calphayus asked the strike teams for mercy, they granted him it. He was then taken to the Republic base and was later redeemed. The Dread Masters are now defeated, but their legacy still lives on. Chapter 5: The Sith Order Coming October 22... Category:Blog posts